1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to data processing, and more particularly to a method of correcting a color fringe and method of processing image data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When an image sensor captures a real scene color distortions such as a color fringe may occur near a boundary of an object in a digital color image. The color fringe phenomenon may become serious when resolution of the digital color image increases and the image sensor is used for more detailed image acquisition. In general, the color fringe is caused by chromatic aberration in the optical system and the blooming effect. Chromatic aberration is a type of color distortion that occurs when lenses of the image sensor do not focus light of different wavelengths on a convergence point. The index of refraction of the lens changes according to the light wavelength and thus light of different wavelengths passing through the lens cannot be focused on the same plane. The blooming effect is related to characteristics of the image sensor. When intense light is incident on the image sensor, the accumulated charge in a pixel may overflow into adjacent pixels and a blooming charge may cause color artifacts in a near-saturation region.